Demon Run
by Kiki Sparklehonda
Summary: What happens when a girl who's been hunted by her demonic ex-boyfriend runs into Germany in the park? Read and see!
1. The Run In

Finally, he'd stopped chasing me about an hour ago. I had no idea how long my break would last, so I was just sitting there, resting and listening for him. I knew he'd be back. He always came back... I hear a twig snap nearby, and I stand up, ready to run if it's him. Or anyone.

I looked toward where I had heard the sound, and sure enough, it was him. Damn. I immediately ran. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted in his general direction. Then something unexpected happened. I left the woods. 'I could've sworn I was in the middle of them...' I thought. I thought about it so hard in fact, I didn't see the man in front of me until I ran into him, knocking us both over. We both scrambled back up, and I kept running. For about two steps.

And then I heard something crack, felt MAJOR pain in my leg, and collapsed. I didn't get back up this time. 'Shit...' The very last thing I saw before passing out was that man I had run into pulling out his cell phone.


	2. Somewhere New

*Sorry my prologue was all short and jank, guys. I'm new at this. Forgives? -shot- Yeah, I know. On to the chapter! Sorry if it's derp!*

First thing I tried to do when I woke up was try to get up and run. Which is very hard to do when you're tied to a bed. 'What the HELL?! 'Okay, calm down, just calm down... Take in your surroundings.' So I looked around. I was in a small room, with one window and, of course, a door. And... Two guys. Both blondes, one with green eyes, one with blue.

Which I of course knew because they had turned to look over at me when I almost broke the bed trying to get up. One of them was the guy I had run into in that park... Shit... "Um... Can I get up...?" I asked. The one with green eyes answered. "Are you going to freak out and break anything else?" 'When did I do that? I dunno...' I thought. But I answered. "No."

He hesitated a moment before coming over and untying me. Once he had, I sat up. "Where am I?" The green-eyed one answered. "My house." How odd... They both had accents. British and German... I asked another question. "Why?" "To heal." "From what?" Then I remembered the park, and my leg... "Never mind..." I said. "But... How long have I been here?" "Hm... About... Three days."

NOW was the part where I freaked out. "WHAT?!" They both jumped. "THREE DAYS?! I've gotta get out of here!" "No." Answered the German. "You need to stay and rest." But I wasn't really listening. I was getting up. Then I thought of something. "Yo, British dude. Can you get the cast off?" He answered "Um... I really don't think I should." "Off. Now. Yes, magically."

That shut them both up. "What?" He asked. "Take. It. Off." He sighed and muttered something, and the cast disappeared. And that was when the door was opened by a certain brown-eyed and haired Italian that I happened to know very well. ... Damn I hope this ends up being a dream... Things would be so much easier then...

*CLIFFHANGERS, YAY! Wanna know how she knows him? Find out next chapter! BWAHAHA! Hope you guys like it so far!*


	3. Hello Romano

*Hey guys! I know it hasn't been that long since I posted the last chapter, but here's this one! Just for the record, I'm writing this story as I type it, so I have nothing to go back on. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes in your reviews.*

Three hours sitting here doing absolutely NOTHING. I was bored out of my mind. Germany and England had left earlier after I had been tackled by Italy...

~flashback~

Italy gasped. "Ella! Ve~ I haven't seen you in forever!" He then commenced to tackle me back onto the bed. "Hello Feliciano..." "You two know each other?" England asked, shock clear on his and Germany's face. "Yeah..." "How?" Italy butted in. "She dated Roma!" Their shock managed to grow. "She... Did what?" Germany choked out. "Yeah, doitsu! I told you he had found a girlfriend! But... How did she end up here?"

~end flashback~

Yes, I dated Romano. But I had no frickin' idea he was a country! Or, half of one. I'm still confused. And it was a year ago, so... Whatever. Like I said, Germany and England had left about an hour ago, leaving me alone with Feli- Italy. Gotta learn to call them by their country names...

And, of course, Italy had decided to pass the time by making pasta. Pasta, of all things! WHY?! Because apparently that was normal Italy. Sigh... And I, of course, wasn't allowed to go anywhere. Every time I got up, Italy appeared in the doorway. So I was stuck here. Didn't they realise the danger of me staying here? Apparently not. But when a demon comes knocking on the door, I'm not sticking around.

Oh. Right. The story hasn't been told... Ah too late. Germany and Britain are back. With... Oh shit... Romano... Exactly. As. I. Remembered. Him. And it made my heart hurt like hell. "Long time no see, Roma..." He froze in the doorway, eyes wide. "I know that voice... Nonono..." He came over to me. "I told you to keep running, no matter what! Why didn't you listen..?!" "You know me, Roma. I tend to not listen very well." He sighed. "Yeah..." What he did next surprised everyone. Even me, a little. He kissed me.

Oh god... It felt amazing. Then a crash was heard. We broke apart and looked toward Italy, who had just dropped a bunch of plates and stuff. Some new guy had walked in too, and he looked almost more surprised than the other three combined. "Oh hi Spain." Romano said. Then... "What the hell are you doing here, bastardo?!"

He just stared at us. "Roma... And... Girl... And... What?! What is going on?!"

Bwahaha! I am evil! I hadn't really planned for the chapter to go like that, though... But I think it turned out okay... Review and tell me what you guys think! Please?


	4. Proof

Hey guys! It's me! You know what that means! New chapter! YAY! Here goes.

"Okay, I think you need to tell us exactly what is going on." Germany was saying. "Where did you come from, erm... Ella?" "Um... Well... You pretty much know about me and Romano." I said. Spain interrupted. "Maybe you should start from the beginning. How did you meet Lovino?"

"My school was on a field trip in Italy. I got seperated from everyone and lost. Then Romano found me. Something was different about him, though, and I decided to stay in Italy instead of going back to America. I stayed for a few days and Romano asked me out. I said yes, of course and we dated for about six months. Then things went wrong... Something in Romano... Changed... He became... Bipolar, I guess? Sometimes he was nice and smiled all the time. Then he would turn around and be the exact opposite. One day, he told me that there was something that was after me. He told me to run. He said that if I got caught, I would change too. Something about him didn't like that. Then... Something came out of him. It was not good. At all. So I ran. Because I knew what it was now. Romano was possessed temporarily by a demon. It used him to get to me. So I ran. I've been running for... I don't know how long trying to escape the demon. I never could though. So now I'm here."

England looked troubled, while the others looked shocked. Romano just sat there stone-faced. "Demon... Demons only go after very special people... So... What are you?" England asked. "I'm human. Just... Special." "Special? Special how?" "I have abilities..." Romano interrupted. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to, Ella." "I need to, Romano. I really do." "All right..." "I can pretty much read someone's mind. I can see emotions, thoughts, memories. Past selves, in special cases. Things that people have forced themselves to forget. And I can use them. Make them do what I want, as long as they want to, somewhere deep down."

"Prove it." Germany said. "Do you really want me to?" He nodded. I looked at England. "You. You pretend that America annoys you so he won't get close to you again, and rip out your heart like he did during the Revolutionary War. Italy. You put up a happy front so no one knows how much they hurt you when they pick on you. Spain. You just want to know why Romano won't let you get close to him. And Germany. Germany... You have a past that you can't even remember. One you generally don't want to. Good enough?" They all nodded mutely. "Ugh... Great, now I have a headache." "You know that happens when you use it too much!" Romano said, concerned. "I'll be fine, Romano." Wow, what a lie. For the second time since Germany's met me, I passed out.

Yeah yeah I know. Sucky chapter will be sucky. Too short? Not enough detail? Good? Tell me! I wanna know! Seriously, not a single person has reviewed my story. I got favorited, though! Thank you to yumiryuu! And to Mittens12 and ThePuppyluv24 for following! Thanks again and again!


	5. What To Do?

*Hey guys! Yeah, I know I updated yesterday, but I have nothing else to do, so here goes!*

I sat up in bed. 'Okay, what the hell happened?' I thought to myself. 'Oh yeah. Saw Roma, freaked out a bunch of countries, passed out... Shit...' I got up and walked to the living room. It was a good thing I had been in the same room as yesterday. Or had it been several days? I had no clue. Oh shoot, everyone was in the living room... Roma, Spain, Italy, Germany, and Britain. Along with someone new.

He had black hair and brown eyes, and was watching the others talk. Silent type. All right. I can deal. I entered the room, ready for the questions that would surely come. Romano jumped up the moment he noticed me, looking concerned. "You okay, Ella?" "Yeah, I'm fine, Roma." He didn't believe me, obviously. He pulled me onto his lap.

I looked at the newcomer. Germany answered my unasked question. "Ella, this is Japan." "Konnichiwa." Japan said with a nod. "Nice to meet you, Japan." "Hai, it is nice to meet you too." I studied him for a moment. He didn't like attention. Stuck to the back of the room, and generally spoke only when spoken to. Of course, I could tell that just from our conversation. I didn't need to read him to tell that.

He started to look uncomfortable, so I looked back at everyone else. They were worried about something. "What is it?" I asked. "Well... We have a World Meeting tomorrow, and we don't know what to do with you." Spain answered. "It's obvious, isn't it?" Romano asked. "We bring her with us, of course." "Romano, that might not be the best idea." "Why not?" "All those countries, with pasts like ours? Who knows what might happen. And then there's France. Bloody frog..." England said.

"She'll meet them all at some point, might as well get it over with." "I want to come." I said with determination. "And so I will." Romano laughed a little. "Can't stop her now. She's coming whether we want her to or not." The others still didn't look convinced. Except Italy, he was bouncing up and down. "Ve~ It'll be fun! She can meet all of our friends, and then we can have pasta afterward!" Germany sighed in defeat. "I guess she's coming. Good thing the meeting's here..."

*What sort of chaos will ensue?! I don't know yet! But I will, at some point! Please review! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!*


	6. The World Meeting

*Hey guys! Yeah yeah, I know. 'You updated yesterday!' But I can't help it, I has ideas and boredom! So yeah... Here you go!*

A World Meeting. How exciting? I had been contemplating my choice for the past two hours. I wake up really early, and it was seven now. Germany was getting ready too, and then he was going to wake up everyone else. How did I know? It's what he does every time. But he had no idea that I was up yet. He thought I was still asleep with Romano.

"Potato bastard, leave me alone!" Oh good. Roma's awake. Everyone (meaning Italy, Romano, Japan, and Germany) filed into the kitchen about twenty minutes later. "There you are, Ella! Ve~ We were looking for you!" Italy said excitedly. "Well I've been down here, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." I answered. "Ve~ Doitsu, can I make pasta?!" ... For breakfast...? Apparently I was the only surprised one.

"Ja, fine. Just don't make a mess." "Yay!" Italy started bustling around the kitchen, quite obviously knowing where everything was. "So it's normal to have pasta for breakfast?" I asked. "When my brother's around." Romano answered. "Oh. Okay then." A knock sounded on the front door. Germany got up to answer it, but there wasn't really any need. It was Spain, and he came in without waiting for an answer.

"Hola everyone!" He said as he came into the kitchen. "Bastard." (Romano) "Guten morgen." (Germany) "Ve~ Hi Spain! I'm making pasta!" (If you don't know who, you're getting smacked and stripped of your title as a Hetalia fan) Japan just nodded. "Good morning, Spain." (Me)

Italy put some plates of spaghetti on the table. Everyone else started eating, some (Italy) with more enthusiasm than others. I just looked at mine and pushed it away. Italy started to tear up. "Y-you don't like my pasta?" "I'm just not very hungry, Italy. I'll eat some later, I promise." "Ve~ Okay!" He was already done with his, of course. "Germany, can I drive this time?" He asked. "No." It was Japan who said this. "Please don't."

Once we had reached the meeting place (Germany drove), everyone went inside. We were some of the last to arrive (Romano kept objecting to Germany driving, and Prussia argued that only awesomeness should drive, so it took us a while to actually leave the house). Just about everyone was fighting with someone, and there was one who was laughing and talking about a hero of some sort. America, from what I knew. Oh this was going to be interesting.

Romano kept me slightly behind him, like he didn't trust the people here. Which he probably didn't. Germany called the meeting to order, and everyone slowly settled down. After that, I stopped paying attention, and Romano started talking to me quietly, pointing out countries, smiling every so often as I would point out something I noticed about them.

The meeting stopped soon for lunch, and a few countries came over, having noticed me. I named them in my head: China, England, America, and France, with Russia in the background. "Hello, aru. My name is China." "I'm America! More commonly known as the hero! What's up, dude?" "Onhonhon, my name is France." "Become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Nice to meet you all." I answered. "My name is-" Romano interrupted. "What do you want, bastards?" "Romano! Be nice!" I chided. He fell silent, but continued to glare at them. "My name is Ella. As I said, nice to meet you." They all walked away, a little worried by Romano's glare. "Come on Roma, Italy's been trying to get our attention for five minutes." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward his brother and Germany.

*Okay, I have a bone to pick with you guys. 193 people have read my story, and yet not a single review! Come on, guys, let me know what you think! Review! Or I'll have England cook for you.*


	7. After the Meeting

*Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's late for me to update. For those reading my other story Hetalia and Magic, I can't really update until you guys give me ways to wake up Russia. So please help me out. And if you aren't reading it yet, check it out. And still give me ways to wake him up. Help me out!*

Lunch and the rest of the meeting were pretty uneventful. I actually nearly fell asleep. But I didn't, I don't trust the countries enough. Especially that France. He worried me. So I suffered through. Then Romano said he had some bad news. "Yeah, what is it Roma?" "Well... I kind of have to go back to my own country, and my boss said you can't stay with me... So you have to stay with the potato bastard." "When do you leave?" I asked, downcast. "Tomorrow after the final meeting." He answered. "Oh..."

Stupid boss... What was wrong with me staying with Romano? It's not like he had anyone else living with him. "Hey, don't look like that. Girls like you shouldn't be sad." Romano said. "Girls like me?" I asked. "Beautiful ones." I blushed a little. He hid a small smile and kissed me. "Ve~ Come on, fratello! Let's go!" Italy called from the car where he was with Germany and Prussia. We walked over and climbed into the car to wait while Prussia fought with Germany about who drove. Germany won, and Prussia sat in back with me and Romano.

"Nonawesome people shouldn't drive with someone as awesome as me in the car!" Prussia kept saying as we drove to Germany's house. "Oi, potato bastard's brother! Shut the fuck up!" Romano finally snapped after about ten minutes. Prussia, being Prussia, didn't listen. Romano looked like he was ready to punch him, so I took his hands. "Roma, calm down." He looked at me and sighed. "All right..."

"Backing down to a girl, Romano?" Prussia taunted. I looked him square in the eye. "Don't make me call Hungary." I said firmly. Prussia kept his mouth shut the last ten minutes we were in the car, much to everyone's relief. The moment we got home, he bolted inside and to his room. Who knew he was so afraid of Hungary? Oh yeah, I did!

Italy went to the kitchen. "I'm making pasta!" Of course... Germany just went to his office. He said he had some paperwork or something he had to do. I think he was just sick of pasta. "Romano, are you sure your boss won't let me stay with you?" I asked him after everyone was busy and we were alone. "Well... I suppose I could ask him again..." He said, softening up now that no one was around. He pulled out his cell phone and started talking in Spanish.

He quickly got angry and started yelling. He calmed down after about five minutes and hung up. "He said it's fine." It was obviously a lie, but I didn't care. I was glad I could stay with someone I trusted a little more. I hugged him. "Thank you for not listening to your boss and letting me stay with you anyway." I said. "Anything for you..." He answered, and kissed me again.

*This was generally more of a filler chapter, but the not listening to his boss thing comes back to bite them in the ass later, so I figured it needed to be typed. But seriously, help me out on Hetalia and Magic, guys. Please!*


	8. Author's Note

***Hey guys, I have no idea how to continue this story. I am literally at a standstill. Could you help me out, give me ideas on how to continue it? PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE HELP! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! I'm being serious. No clue how to keep going. Please help. If you can't, I understand, but it would really be awesome- -Prussia- You can't use the word awesome! Only the Awesome me can! -me- AWESOMEAWESOMEAWESOME! -runs from Prussia- -England- ... Anyway, as she was saying, review and give her ideas. Want some scones? I made them myself. -me- NO! ENGLAND, BACK AWAY FROM THE OVEN/STOVE/MICROWAVE! ANYTHING YOU CAN MAKE SCONES IN, BACK AWAY! Anyway, it would be totally awesome if you could help. -random reader- Wait, where's Prussia? -me- Uh... I kinda told Belarus he was trying to steal Russia...***


End file.
